NCIS: How It All Started
by rosebudxox
Summary: OC story - After meeting Gibbs 12 years at a beach just after his family died. Now they've meet up once again, Rebecca being the latest edition to NCIS's top Major Response team. Join them as Gibbs and the team hunt down criminals and solve crimes. Set at the beginning of season 1. First in the Hope series - sorry for the bad summary. Unedited.
1. Prologue

**Hi all this is my first fanfiction so if you could please leave any comments as to whether anything need to be changed and to leave some feedback**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS and am not receiving anything from writing this**

* * *

The true strength and compassion of man is shown when life throws it worst at you weather this is mentally, physically or emotionally. These are the times where are greatest strengths and weaknesses are shown. It's these challenges that can make or break a man.

For one Leroy Jethro Gibbs his biggest challenge was when he arrived home from his latest tour in late February in 1991 when he came home to find that his wife and 8 year old daughter had died in a crash on their way into witness protection. This was his defining moment, the moment that would shape the man that Leroy will become weather good or bad but in order for that to happen he first had to come to terms with their deaths and figure out which path he was to take.

It was about a week after Kelly and Shannon's deaths that I first meet Leroy. I had been walking along a secluded area of beach when I saw him he was sitting on a log with a beer in one hand and a gun in the other. I was a little cautious when I saw the gun but when I saw him point the gun towards himself I couldn't help myself, I walked over to him and sat down beside him. Listening to nothing but the sound of the wave breaking against the shore. For a few minutes we just sat there before he finally looked at me. "What do you want?" he asked with a deep sigh.

I just shrugged "To keep you company I guess" I replied, before looking back out towards the water. Once again we just sat there in silence before he placed the gun down on the log next to him. He sighs "My wife and daughter died the other day" I nod "And you're finding it hard to find a reason to continue on"

He nods "She was 8; she'll never go to high school, never find love, never experience her first heart break, I won't be able to watch her grow into a young woman and never again will I get to hold her as she cries, never see her smile at me again." He stops as he chokes on a sob and sit quietly as more tears roll down his face. "What about the memories that she did get to make? Who's going to carry those on those memories? Who's going to remember her and love her the way that you do?" He continues to sit there thinking about what I just said and slowly a small smile appears on his face the tears slowly starting to dry up. He looks at me for a moment "thanks" I just nod "anytime" I reply with a small smile. He stand up and picks up his gun and shoves it into its holster before turning back to me and offers me a hand up.

Together we start walking back down the beach towards the car park. When we're standing beside our cars I quickly reached into my car and pull out a pen and some paper and scribble down my number and hand it to him. "Call me if you ever want to talk" I say with a small smile. I turn round and hop into my car but before I close the door he calls out. "I'm Leroy"

"Rebecca" I reply with a smile before we went off in our own directions. Not to meet again for another 12 years.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who read this**  
**if a few people end up liking this i shall continue writing. how i'm planning writing this is i'm going to be going through each episode and adding my OC but if no one likes this idea i can always change it but please let me know soon before i upload too many chapters.**  
**thanks Rosebudxox**


	2. Yankee White Intro

Yankee White Intro

**Hi all this is my first fanfiction and i'm not a great writer so if you could please leave any comments as to whether anything need to be changed, correcting (whether it doesn't make sense or punctually) and to leave any feedback you may have.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS and am not receiving anything from writing this**

_It was a sunny day and the president was boarding air force one waving to the cameras and people on the runway. When the president walked inside the plane all the staff and secret service are immediately on their feet and two members from the secret service take their place standing behind the president. The president then made his way towards the chief steward. 'Bobby, those baby-backs from Papa Joe's make the flight?' he asked._

_'Yes sir, Mr President. They were flown in from San Antonio ten minutes ago sir. The steward said with a slight nod._

_'Good let's have an early lunch' the President said pointing towards the chief steward _

_'Yes sir Mr President' the steward replied as the president turned around and started towards the back of the plane and throwing his arm over one of the secret service agents shoulders telling the man that he likes the baby-backs from Papa Joe's. _

_'I know Mr President' the agent replies wrapping his arm around the presidents back._

_They continued walking down the aisle towards the Navy Commander. 'Wasn't Major Kerry supposed to be carrying the football on this one?' the President asked the two agents._

_'He came down with the flu Mr president' the female agent said speaking up for the first time. The president and the male agent then release each other as the agent gestures towards the commander. 'This is commander Ray Trapp Mr President. He's new on the detail'_

_The president makes his way to stand directly in front of the commander. 'Have we meet before commander?' the President asks._

_'Yes sir on the Abraham Lincoln Mr President' the commander replies while shaking hands with the president. _

_'Ahh the Lincoln. You know the trip to the Lincoln was the best day I've had on this job. Why don't you join me for lunch?' the President asks reminiscing._

_'Yes sir Mr President'_

_'Good I'll look forward to it' the president says before continuing to the aisle to towards a room at the back of the plane._

_'Lunch with the boss on the first day. You're destined for stars on those shoulders commander' the female agent tells the commander as she hangs back before making her way across the aisle towards her seat. The navy commander then sits back down in his chair and checks on the football as the plane starts to take off while the grey clouds quickly come rolling in._

**_After/During Lunch_**

_The plane was still in the air and the Chief Steward walked down the aisle towards the two agents. 'Agent Baer, Agent Todd. Would either of you like anything to eat?' he asked with his hands clasped in front of him._

_'No thank you' Agent Baer said not even glancing at the man as he looked at something down on his right._

_'I'm fine. Thanks.' Agent Todd said to the steward looking him directly in the eye as she replied._

_'Very well' the steward said before continuing on his way through the plane. Agent Baer then looked at Agent Todd stating that he was going up to coms to get an update from Backhoe._

_'You expecting a problem sir?' Agent Todd asked her superior just before he could start climbing the stairs._

_'Expect problems agent Todd and with a little luck, you'll never lose a President' Agent Baer responded passing on a little bit of wisdom before climbing up the stairs towards the second floor of the plane and Agent Todd remained in seat._

_Few seconds later the navy commander then walked out from his meal with the president slowly and almost carefully while carrying the case containing the football in his left hand. However just before he could get to his seat he dropped the case and started looking at his hand in slight confusion before looking back Agent Todd and giving a slight laugh._

_'I fumbled in my first navy game but I recovered the ball' he said while picking the case back up and placing it next to his chair as agent Todd continued to watch him._

_He walked over to Agent to breathing heavily and a light sweat covered his face. He extended his arm towards her 'Ray Trapp'_

_'Kate. Todd.' She replied taking his outstretched hand and giving it a slight shake._

_'Eating with the president was…' Trapp then was short of breath and was wavering slightly before continuing. 'A bigger sweat than… he took a few more breath before going to sit down 'making a night… night trap'_

_He fell heavily back into his seat and Agent Todd made a move as if she was going to stand. 'Are you Ill commander?'_

_Commander Trapp then Started Convulsing and choking slumping further down into his chair before falling to the floor. 'Slammer Rose for medical emergency, section one' Agent Todd said into the cuff of her shirt as she made her way over to the commander and kneeling on the floor next to him. She braced his next as Agent Baer made his way back down the stairs._

_'What's wrong?' he asked her _

_'I don't know' she replied as the medical staff came racing down the plane._

_'What you got' one of the medical officers asked before the next officer stated that he wasn't breathing. 'No pulse'_

_'Give me the bag' one of the men then stand up to get the back when Agent Todd stops him._

_'He just had lunch with the President' she tells him. 'Oh my god' the medical officer says._

_'Let's go' agent Baer said to the medical officer and the medical officer ran towards the room the President was in, while agent Baer quickly turned to agent Todd._

_'You stay with the football' he told her before he too turned and raced towards the president._

_Agent Todd grabbed the case the football was in and moved off to one side to give the medical staff room while they worked on the commander who had stopped moving and the foam from his mouth had stopped frothing._

**Thanks to everyone who read this and reviewed, followed or Favorited this story  
This is only the intro to episode one i'm planning on putting up the rest of the episode as a single chapter.  
Thanks Rosebudxox**


	3. Yankee White Part 1

**Sorry for taking so long been rather bus but here it is part one of Yankee white Let me know if there's anything i should change or add.**

* * *

**Yankee White Part 1**

Rebecca walk out of the elevator at the NCIS headquarters into the bullpen where she was immediately blinded by light from both the skylight and the pumpkin orange walls surrounding it. Her vision starts to clear up again and she starts walking towards the group of desks just below the stairs where a man with messy hair, wearing a navy, black dress shirt and black slacks was standing in front of one of the four desks. When the man finally noticed her walking towards him a giant smile spread across his face. 'Hi I'm Tony' he said hold a hand out towards me.

'Rebecca' she replies taking his hand as a small smile makes its way onto her face. 'I'm looking for Mr Gibbs'

He noticeably looks her up and down. 'He's not in at the moment but I was about to call him. Is there anything that I can help you with?' he asks the smile still in place.

'I'm meant to be joining his team today' Rebecca says. A slight frown flashes across his face.

'Well we just got a case, so let me just call the boss' she nods and stands awkwardly as Tony picks up the phone and dials a number.

'A navy commander carrying the football on air force one just carked in the air' there was a brief pause and then he continued. 'Wichita, Kansas. The Presidents Transferred to the backup bird. I've booked us on 15 hundred united flight out of Reagan that stops in Dallas before going onto Wichita.

Another pause 'it's Saturday Gibbs. You know if we had our own Jet'

'Alright.' Oh and Gibbs, the directors assigned us another agent.' He said into the phone with a brief glance at me.

'Will do.' Tony then slammed the phone back down into the cradle before looking back up at me.

'Well it looks like we're going to Wichita' he told her the giant smile back on his face while pulling a black coat around his shoulders and heading off towards the elevator with Rebecca following close behind.

**HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HI**

Tony and Rebecca pulled into the Reagan Airport where they quickly made their way towards two men standing off to the side of the entrance to the Building. Once they were standing in front of the two men, the taller of the two thrusts his hand out to Rebecca and the tiniest smile crossed his face for a split second.

'Nice to see you again Rebecca' he says while shaking her hand. She looks at him confused for a moment before realisation washed over her and a smile spread across her face. 'Leroy I've been good how about you?'

'Better defiantly better' he replies moving his hand back down at his side.

The man standing beside him then takes that moment to speak up. 'I'm Donald Mallard the medical examiner for NCIS'

"Rebecca. Nice to meet you Mr Mallard" She replied.

"Please it's Ducky my dear girl" he said taking her hand and giving it a slight pat.

"Alright people we have a flight to catch" Gibbs said before a one else could get a word in. He immediately starts walking into the airport watching him before anyone decided to follow him.

They walked up the escalator toward the security check point as Tony complained about not having a private jet as Gibbs walked along drinking his coffee and Rebecca tailed behind them listening to their conversation.

"Come on Gibbs the FBI, CIA, DEA, ATF even the NYPD have private jets" Tony was whining to Gibbs as they walked side by side up to security while Rebecca walked along behind them silently laughing at them bantering.

"At 36 cents a mile, you wanna drive?" Gibbs asked.

"It's humiliating" Tony replied as he struggled with the bags he was carrying, having earlier only allowed Rebecca to carry one of the four bags he had taken along.

As they arrived at the Security scan Gibbs places the single bag he had been carrying on the conveyer belt as Tony all but drops all the bags he had been carrying on the ground.

Without replying to Tony, Gibbs turns to the Security guard. "We're LEO's" was all he said however when the security guard tells Gibbs that he's a Capricorn Gibbs looks at him as though he's stupid while Rebecca lets out an indignant snort from behind the two me.

"LEO short for Law Enforcement Officer" Tony told the poor man showing him, his badge and his Id.

The security guard gives them an embarrassed smile before taking the paper work off of Tony as Gibbs and I flashed our bags and identification at the man.

"You new at this…" Gibbs leaned forwards so his face was about a foot away from "Dennis?" he asked almost mockingly.

"First week" Dennis tells them half proudly, half embarrassed "NCIS… Never heard of it"

"Now that's embarrassing" Gibbs quietly said to Tony as he turned around to face him playfully referring back to their previous conversation.

"NCIS? Anything like CSI" Dennis asked. All three agents throw him a dead pan look.

"Only if your dyslexic" Tony replied grinning at Dennis sarcastically picking up his bags only to fumble when Rebecca reached forward to pull the bag from under his arm. Tony immediately spins around to look at her only to find her innocently paying attention to the conversation Gibbs was having with Dennis. The only indication of her having stolen was the second bag now sitting in her left hand. Narrowing his eyes at her he turned back to face Gibbs and Dennis.

"...But your bags have to go through the scanners" Tony and Rebecca immediately looked at each other sharing an exasperated look.

"You will let us on board with guns but we have to have our bags scanned" She dead panned

"Well you've got permits for your guns but not your bags" he replied.

She let out a laugh of disbelief. While the three of them proceeded to place their bags on the conveyer belt.

"You can't be serious..." before she can continue any further Ducky calls out from the other side of the security checkpoint. "Dennis those bag are mine" while Tony once again starts muttering to himself about getting a private jet.

"Well why didn't you tell me you were subbing for the do" he said a smile once again "you've got a bag pass. The three quickly pick their bags back up glaring at the man as they walked past security.

"Move it men and lady" Ducky called out. "We don't want to miss our flight. A slight smirk making its way onto his face.

**HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HI**

When they arrived the tarmac was completely lit up with flashing reds and blues as well as being bathed by all the headlights of the cars that had been left running. The four of them walked along the tarmac toward the plane waiting stationary on the tarmac. They walk up the stairs into the plane were Rebecca and Tony quickly made themselves scarce.

"You talking about me Elmo?" Ducky asked the coroner the moment he set foot on the plane snapping his gloves into place.

"Ducky how'd you like those steaks I air expressed to you" the man asked the ME

"Ah delicious" he replied walking toward the body. Off to one side the secret service and FBI agent start talking about something that couldn't be heard over the ME's and coroners conversation.

"Ah this is agent Fornell of the FBI and agent Todd of the Secret Service. They've been fighting over it like two hounds over a T-bone. Ducky looks up at the two agents. "Well it's our T-bone for the moment"

Gibbs takes this moment to look up at the agents in the room before looking back down at the body once more. "These LEOs are contaminating the crime scene" looking back up at Ducky.

"Oh yes my assistant's right. All those who boarded in Wichita will have to evacuate the plane" This immediately bought about an argument about who was going to stay on board and who was to leave. "I'm not going anywhere" agent Fornell started.

"I flew in on it" agent Todd immediately followed up. Rebecca and Tony simultaneously rolled their eyes from their spots across the plane before sharing an exasperated look.

"Alright you two can stay but everyone else must deplane" Ducky said fixing everyone else with a hard glare.

"Alright, you heard the ME. Let's move it boys. His eyes following them as the rest of the agents trudged towards the entrance of the plane to disembark. "Ducky, What do you think"

Now examining the body he looks briefly at the coroner before looking back down at the body. "No outward signs of trauma" he replied moving the head side to side slightly.

"He was stricken after having lunch with the president" agent Todd replied.

"Yeah. How is the president" Tony pipes up after having trouble for staying quiet any longer.

"He's fine. His physician cleared him to fly onto LA." Agent Todd replied not even looking at him.

They continued their examination of the body Gibbs crouched down by his feet and Ducky kneeling near the body's head."What happened?" Gibbs asked looking up at the two remaining agents for the first time.

Gibbs looked at them placidly for a few moment before Agent Todd spoke up. "When the Commander returned from lunch, he had an equilibrium problem and his grip was too weak to hold his briefcase"

At this Ducky looks up at her "Did he gradually become ill, or was it sudden."

"Sudden" agent Todd immediately replied "He started to convulse and collapsed. The president's physician believed that the commander had a stroke" then looked down at Tony who had just moved over to the body writing in a small notebook.

"Kinda young for a brain fart" Tony said still scribbling in his note book only looking up at Gibbs before they both looked back down at the body.

Ducky takes a few steps around the body "Looks like' a natural death to me Elmo. They can leave with the body as long as they sign the release forms" he told the coroner this caused Agent Fornell to have a minor strop.

"Why the hell didn't you just say that" his said rounding on the poor coroner.

Elmo didn't look the least bit fazed "couldn't. Like I said it's the ME's decision. Release forms are in my car" he told agent Fornell.

Agent Fornell then turns to Agent Todd "let's go. We can figure out jurisdiction for Washington on the flight to Dallas" Agent Todd nods and Fornell makes his way off the plane.

Agent Todd looks at Gibbs for a moment and just as she goes to walk off she stops to listen to Elmo's conversation with Ducky. "Ah Ducky. About those soft shelled crabs?" at this agent Todd throws the two men a slight frown before making her way off the plane.

"You'll have them by the weekend" Ducky told him

"Ten four, partner" Elmo replies before following the two agents off the plane and toward his car. Once Elmo's off the plane.

Ducky lets out a sigh of relief then made his way over to where Gibbs was now standing. While Gibbs instructs Tony. "Tony, go hot. Show the pilot your credentials, get us the hell out of here."

At this he stands up and starts to make his way towards the front of the plane before Rebecca speaks up for the first time since boarding the plane. "Tony unless pilots now fly planes looking at the ground you might want to go up to the top deck where pilots might actually be able to see where they're flying." Humour clearly heard in her voice.

Tony flashes her a sheepish grin "I Knew that" he said before racing up the stairs and out of sight.

"Is he always like this" she asked turning to face Gibbs raising one eyebrow and a small smile playing on her lips.

"Usually but he's a great agent" he replied as fond smile crossing his face as he continues to look up at where Tony disappeared. He then turned back around crouching down next the body while looking at Ducky.

"Enjoy playing my boss?"

"I did rather" nodding Duck sits down on the chair next the deceased, his face remaining blank as he replied to Gibbs.

"What do you think happened, Duck." he questioned.

"Good God Gibbs, I've barley met the deceased." Ducky replied exasperated.

"I think Dinozzo is right. Naval aviator stroking out at his age?"

"I'd have said what are the chances of someone his age stroking out naturally on air force one. To me that seems a lot less likely then someone his age stroking out. But who am I to argue" Rebecca said speaking her mind.

"He could have been born with an aneurysm. They're time bombs in the body" ducky started only to be interrupted by Rebecca.

"That decided to explode right after having lunch with the president?" The two men shot her a look. She looks down at her shoes "I'll be quiet now" her cheeks reddening.

"I remember this young promising basso-perfundo in London. He was only 27 when he kneeled over, in the middle of a Notaro aria..." Ducky started only to be cut off by agent Todd making her way back into the plane with her hand stationed ready on her gun.

"Who the hell are you people" she then turns her attention on Gibbs "You're no ME assistant" them turned to Ducky. "And there's no soft-shelled crab within a thousand miles."

"Sorry" Ducky told Gibbs sending him a quick apologetic glance.

Gibbs pulls out his badge and flashes it at Agent Todd. "NCIS we flew down from Washington to take over the investigation"

"First the FBI tries to muscle in, and now NCIS" Todd Replied exasperated dropping her hand from her gun.

"Well we managed to trick both federal agencies into thinking it was only them fighting over the body and nearly flew away with the body until you figured it out" Rebecca told agent Todd a huge smile on her face.

Gibbs send her a brief look before turning his attention back to agent Todd. "Yeah, well I do believe this is a dead naval officer."

"Who died on Air Force One, after having lunch with the president, it's my job to protect" Agent Todd immediately replied.

"Okay we can share jurisdiction. You can be on my team" Gibbs told her not even bothering to look up at her as he walked around the body preparing to crouch down again.

"Your team? Why should you head the investigation?" agent Todd fired back. Gibbs immediately turned back to agent Todd

"You ever work a crime scene, Agent Todd?" Gibbs asked her.

She immediately ignored the question "I am a Secret Service agent"

This caused a smirk to cover his face "I thought not" turning back around and crouching next to the body.

"Well don't dismiss me like that! Okay. I earned my jock-strap" Annoyed that he wasn't taking her serious.

Gibbs stood back up and faced her. "Yeah. Does it ever give you that empty feeling?" standing off behind agent Todd he could see a smile forming on Rebecca's face as she continued to pay close attention to their argument.

"What?"

"Your jock-strap" he replied.

"No. Like some kinds of frogs I grow what I need" she replied a sarcastic smile on her face while behind her Rebecca let out a bark of laughter before making her way over to Ducky.

Obviously impressed by her answer Gibbs smirks. "Gibbs! The pilot won't take off until the secret service chick give us the... thumbs up" Tony called out making his way down the steps.

Obviously thinking she's won agent Todd smirks at Gibbs. "I guess that makes this my team"

"No. It just means we'll have to hijack Air Force One. Tony escort agent Todd off this aircraft and close the hatch" Gibbs instructed before starting to make his way up towards the cockpit.

Seeing that she's not going to win the argument she relents "Okay, okay. Your team, but only because I don't want to have to delay us by shooting you"

Rebecca laughs again "right that's the reason" which causes Tony to look down and smile at her.

The two of them the make their way over to the hatch not catching the rest of the conversation. "Come on agent Todd let's get this show on the road" they heard the FBI call out.

"Oh gosh we're sorry we over booked the flight" the Two told Fornell simultaneously as Tony held him back and Rebecca closed the hatch. Once the door was closed they both waved at the agent before breaking out into fits of laughter. When they stopped laughing the made their way over to some seats and readied themselves for takeoff.

**HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HI**

Rebecca and Tony were working together, Tony taking the measurements and showing Rebecca how to work a crime scene.

"Are you starting the autopsy?" they heard agent Todd asked in disbelief.

"Goodness, no. I'm just taking his liver temperature to corroborate the time of death" Ducky told her.

Agent Todd then got up and pulled out her PDA "The president's physician declared him dead at 20:32 Zulu"

"It never hurts to double check" Ducky told her wisely.

The Thermometer in his hand then beeped. He looked down at it and quickly started calculating the time of death. At this moment Tony and Rebecca walked from behind her.

"Excuse me, you'll have to stand clear so we can take measurements for our crime scene sketches, thanks" Tony told her flashing a quick smile in her direction.

"Sketches? You've taken dozens of photos. She replied not moving.

Tony then leans down and picks up a magazine on a table next to him. He moves the magazine so that agent Todd can see it. "Tell me her measurements"

Agent Todd looks at him for a moment as though he's a little kid. "You're pathetic"

Tony who's determined to get his point across continues to look down at her. "No, I'm serious. Can you tell if she's 5'4" in a 35-C or 5'7" in a 36-D?" he said examining the magazines front cover. "You can't, not from a photo. That's why we do sketches, take measurements.

He then moves her out of the way "thanks" before he goes back to taking measurements with Rebecca.

"Great example. I'm sure that made a great first impression of you" she told him playfully.

Before he can reply Ducky cuts in. "I've got 19:50 Zulu" he told no one in particular "that's nearly an hour earlier"

"Well, then you must have miscalculated" agent Todd tells him not believing him.

At this moment Gibbs makes his way back to them coming out of his video-conference with the director. "What's the problem?"

"There's is apparently a discrepancy between my time of death and the president's physician's" Ducky told Gibbs moving to stand up and face him.

"Log yours" Gibbs told him taking his word over the president's physician. He then turns to Tony and Rebecca. "Enough sketches, Tony, Rebecca. Agent Todd's going to give out the floor plan"

"Oh, no she won't" she said chasing after Gibbs as he walked off.

Once she was gone Ducky walked over to where Tony and Rebecca were standing.

"I thought your photo analysis was brilliant, Tony. But wasn't 36-D a bit of wishful thinking?" he said looking up at Tony.

Tony then held the magazine back out in front of him and examined it again. "You think?"

Rebecca just stood there looking at the two of them a smile slowly growing before it turned into laughter. When she regained she regained her breath she looked back at the two men

"We're at a crime scene and you guys are talking about a models measurements" she said shaking her head a small smile still present. The two men looked at each other for a moment before Tony looked back at her.

"I guess so" he told her sheepishly.

**HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HI**

In the president's office on the aircraft Tony and Rebecca were mucking around. Rebecca was sitting at the president's desk and Tony was wondering around the room. While Tony was in the back corner he turned and faced Rebecca. "I know what you're thinking first lady. You want me dead. Well we may come to that. You see people do die in wars" He said in his best Russian accent while walking towards her.

Rebecca looks at him for a moment before replying. "This isn't war! You just murdered an unarmed woman"

Tony looked at her shocked "You who murdered a hundred thousand Iraqis to save a nickel a gallon of gas are going to lecture me on the rules of war? Don't"

"You've watched Air Force One?" he asked surprised

"Of course I love Harrison Ford films" I replied. A smile appears on his face but before he can say anything Gibbs and agent Todd walk in.

"Oh no, I draw the line with her sitting in the president's chair" Agent Todd tells Gibbs

"It's not like he's using it, is it?" Rebecca replies innocently.

Gibbs doesn't reply to her just give them their next instructions. "If you two are finished talking photos you can start bagging and tagging"

"Just waiting for you, boss" Tony tells him making a small hand movement indicating to Rebecca to stand and help him bag and tag. They pull the plastic bags out of the bag that was sitting in the corner.

"Bagging and tagging what?" Agent Todd asks immediately alarmed.

"Well to start… Everything" Gibbs tells her indicating to all the food on the desk.

"The president sitting there?" Gibbs then asked the agent while pointing at the seat that Rebecca had just vacated. Agent Todd looks at the desk then back at Gibbs

"Pretty good guess since it is his desk" she tells him almost sarcastically.

Tony hand Gibbs one of the many evidence bags he's holding over to Gibbs who then shows how to properly work a crime scene while Tony and Rebecca bag the rest of the food on the table.

When Tony and Rebecca bagged their plates and they put the away in one of the waiting bags. When they turned around Gibbs handed Tony the evidence he had just bagged "keep it cold"

Gibbs then turns to Agent Todd "Okay why don't you try" he tells her holding out an evidence. However she throws a hand over her mouth and races out the room with the three of them close behind.

"Wait a minute. Hey wait. Stop" Gibbs commands her and corners her in front of the bathroom door and hold the evidence bag out to her which she promptly throws up into.

"Can I rinse up now that you've got your evidence" She asks Gibbs.

"Yeah sure" he replies and she disappears into the bathroom while Gibbs seals the bag she was just sick in and signs it before handing it off to Tony.

"Log it. Go find Ducky" At this Tony and Rebecca walk off in hunt of Ducky.

Once they found Duck they told him what happened and he went off to attend to Agent Todd while they went back to the president's office to perform the routine interviews of the staff.

"And how long have you been working for the president?" Rebecca asked the Chief Steward.

"Five years. Two with President Clinton and three with President Bush" He replies he hand resting in his lap. At this moment Gibbs makes his entrance and walks into the bathroom located behind the president's desk.

"Alright. Well thank you very much, Chief Steward" Tony says dismissing the man.

"Yes sir. Ma'am" The Steward replies formally before leaving the room.

"What'd you get?" Gibbs asks the two from inside the bathroom.

"Well the foods security is very tight. Incognito purchases. No one actually know they are buying for the president" Rebecca replies as Ducky walks into the room.

While Gibbs is still in the bathroom Rebecca grabs the camera and takes a photo of Tony sitting behind the president's desk before indicating to Ducky to sit down as Tony vacates the seat so she can take his photo as well. She then hands the camera to Tony who take a photo of her and Ducky behind the desk then the cameras handed off to Ducky who takes a photo of Tony and Rebecca behind the desk.

"Stewards usually prepare all the food, but today the president had ribs and coleslaw flown in from a steakhouse in San Antonio. So they only reheated them and served them." Rebecca continues while they take the photos.

"No" Tony says speaking up.

"Gibbs, if the ribs were poisoned how come the president wasn't affected?" Ducky asked

"Maybe he's used to Papa Joe's Barbeque" Gibbs says. The Flushing of the toilet is heard before he continues. "If you three are finished taking photos, maybe we can move that body out"

The Three of them look at each other before letting out a short round of laughter "Busted" Rebecca breaths out as they regain their breath and follow Gibbs out of the room.

Once they are all standing around they body with two body bags sitting out ready. "Tony you're in that one. Ducky Help me move the body" Gibbs says and Tony immediately kicks up a fuss.

"Oh come on Gibbs I'm not getting in there" Tony replies backing away from the second body bag.

"Can I go in it" Rebecca asks almost jumping with excitement. Wanting to get done quickly Gibbs agrees and Rebecca lies down in the body bag while Tony zips in up.

**HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HI**

Rebecca had been lying been lying in the body bag for 30 minutes now. Once they had landed in Washington the FBI had unloaded the body bag with her in it, thinking that is was the dead naval officer. They had been driving for a while now and it still went unnoticed that the body inside the body bag was alive.

"Why'd you let NCIS have the evidence that they bagged on the plane?" she overheard one of the men asking.

"Since we have the body we head the investigation. If a few ribs and coleslaw saves them face, what it hurt? If the food was poisoned the president would be…" But before the second man could finished a phone rang. Some shuffling was heard before the first man spoke up.

"It's not mine sir" he says.

"It's not mine either" the second man states.

"Hello" Rebecca answers now unsure of whether she should have volunteered.

"We're in the clear, you can get out of the body bag" Gibbs tells her.

"I'm really not sure if I want to" Rebecca replies

"Tony's is trailing you to pick up the body bag when the FBI tosses it. Then you two are to go and search Commander Trapp's apartment"

"Come on its 1am Gibbs some people actually like to sleeeeeeep" Rebecca says as she feels herself being roughly being pulled out of the van. The zip on the body bag is opened and the older of the two men is leaning over her.

"Aren't you just what everyone want wake up to" Rebecca says while standing up and stretching. "Well it was lovely meeting you both but I really should be going" she continues picking up the body bag and making her way backwards towards the car that had just pulled up behind them.

Once in the car she lets out a deep breath as Tony starts talking "Welcome back to the land of the living. How was your trip with the FBI?" he asks while pulling back out into the traffic.

"Scary as hell. When the when my phone rang I thought I was done for and look my hands are still shaking" She tells him holding up her hand, not that either of them could see it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review and tell me what you think, what i need to fix or what i should add. I'm unsure when i next upload but it will hopefully be soon. (4,787 words) Once i've become more confident at writing this i will come back and edit any chapters i think need editing unless someone tells me before hand.  
**

**The movie that Rebecca and Tony are quoting is Air Force One Staring Harrison Ford. This is the same movie that Gibbs is referring to in the episode and it is also the same set that was used in the movie.**


	4. Yankee White Part 2

**I'm from New Zealand and we use both American and British slang as well as our own so if there's anything you don't understand feel free to ask.**

* * *

After spending two and a half hours thoroughly going through everything in Commander Trapp's apartment they finally called it a night and placed everything they thought could have poisoned him into a box which Tony now carried into Abby's Lab while Rebecca carried Commander Trapp's laptop.

"Abby" Tony called out the moment they entered the lab.

"Yeah?" A woman with black hair which was all tied up into half a dozen or so pig tails littered evenly around her head she replied as she turned to face them.

"Find anything on his uniform?" He asked her as she stood there looking Rebecca up and down.

"Not yet" She says turning her full attention to Rebecca.

"So you're the new girl eh?" There was a brief pause while they stood there looking at each other with neutral expressions. Tony started getting nervous and he was unsure what to do so he just stood there and watched as the events unfolded.

"And you must be NCIS's resident Goth" Rebecca replied using the same tone. By this point Tony was biting his lip and shuffling from one foot to the other.

After a minute of Abby trying to stare Rebecca down identical smiles spread across their faces.

"You're not too bad. I'm Abby Sciuto" Abby said sticking out her hand.

"Rebecca" she replied taking her hand gloved hand. "Are you the Abigail Sciuto who wrote their master's thesis on spontaneous human combustion?"

"Oh my god yes, you've read it?" Abby asked starting to jump up and down.

"Yes I read it a few years ago. It was beautifully written" Rebecca replied shyly. At this Abby threw herself at Rebecca and hugged her while Rebecca let out small yelp as she took a few steps back trying to regain her balance. However before they could continue Tony cleared his throat gaining their attention.

"Ladies as much as I would like this to continue we should probably get back to work or Gibbs will have our ass's" Silently agreeing with Tony, Abby took of her orange glasses and placed them down on the table next to commander Trapp's uniform and the three of them walked through the doors into the front section of Abby's lab.

Tony placed the box he was carrying on the desk while pulling out all the bagged evidence and placing it all in a pile on the table, while Rebecca placed the laptop on the corner of the table.

"We think we found how the commander was poisoned" Rebecca started as she leaned against the edge of the table.

"The guy had enough vitamins, herbs and organic food to open his own health market. If he was poisoned I think you'll find it laced into one of these" Tony finished handing Abby the final evidence bag.

She took the bag from him and started to sign it. "So what are you guys gonna do while I'm finding poison in a health snack?" she asked

"We'll wait" Tony told her while yawning which in turn prompted Rebecca to yawn.

"There's a futon by the cabinet over there" Abby told them jerking her head in the futons general direction.

"Bless you" Tony said clasping his hand in front of him.

Abby just laughs "what are you, my priest?"

Tony pauses slightly "Curse you?" he asks.

This causes both Abby and Rebecca to laugh as he lies down on the futon using his jacket as a pillow. Rebecca who was quickly falling asleep on her feet moves over to the futon and lies down next to Tony. She curls into him and uses his chest as a pillow as she too tired to think about what she was doing.

Once she has stopped moving Tony lifts his head to look at her properly only to find that she had already fallen asleep. He then lay back down and fell asleep with his hand resting on her lower back.

When Abby finished signing all the evidence bags she looked over at the futon.

"Awww" she said as she walked over to them pulling out her phone and taking a few photos of them.

**HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HI **

Next morning they were all sitting upstairs in the bullpen surrounding the plasma. Agents Todd and Fornell were leaning against agent Gibbs's desk. Agent Gibbs was sitting behind his desk, Tony was sitting at his desk while Rebecca was leaning against it and Abby was leaning against an empty desk across from Gibbs's desk.

Ducky however was standing next to the plasma pointing at part of the brain scan that was sitting on the plasma screen explaining commander Trapp's cause of death.

"My neural pathology exam indicates that our victim succumbed to a cerebral embolism. Here in the parietal lobe. I also found a number of clots, most of them centred at the renal artery" Ducky told them.

"Isn't that unusual?" Agent Todd asked.

"Not at all. In most cases of arterial thrombosis clots will develop over a period of minutes or hours and spread to the rest of the body" Ducky informed her.

"But what caused them to develop in a healthy young aviator?" Gibbs asked from behind his desk.

At this point Ducky turns to their forensic scientist allowing for her to take the spotlight. "Abby"

"Well I did a fibrinogen test. The procoagulate numbers were high, but they weren't off the charts" She informed them a she changed the slide on the plasma.

"Any drugs that might induce clotting?" Agent Fornell asked.

"Well yeah. But none of those popped up" she said smarting off to the FBI agent which caused both Tony and Rebecca to snort.

"I only iso'ed the epinephrine that was injected when he got jolted and juiced on the plane" She continued.

"No vitamins? Herbals?" Tony asked

"The guy was an organic freak. I mean, he probably whizzed green. But none of that'll cottage cheese your blood" She replied.

At this Ducky looked down silently wishing that she could have put it politer way however he didn't say anything.

"Did you test the food that he ingested on Air Force One?" Agent Todd asked while Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"Everything that was bagged and tagged. Ribs, coleslaw, barby sauce… it was all negative for toxins. I mean, the stuff will kill you but it'll take, like, thirty years." She said.

"Do you dudes in the secret service ever think about throwing yourselves in front of the presidents diet?" She asks Agent Todd jokingly which caused Gibbs to chuckle at Abby's humour, while Agent Todd smiles a god help me smile.

"So you're both saying that he wasn't murdered" Agent Fornell clarified wanting to continue.

"However freakish and tragic, it apparently was a natural death" Ducky told him.

"I want my people to check your results" Agent Fornell told them all not trusting any of them in the slightest.

"Of course. You and Agent Todd will be receiving copies of all our test" Ducky told them good heartedly.

"Does it for me" Agent Fornell said standing up to leave, but he turned back one last time to look at Rebecca. "How's your butt?"

Rebecca smiled "still vibrating. We'll have to do it again sometime. I really enjoyed myself" she told him with a wink. This caused Tony and Abby to laugh at the double meaning behind her words. Even Gibbs and Agent Todd had to smile at her remark.

The Two agents made their way out of the bullpen but Agent Todd was called back by Gibbs.

"Kate" she turned around and found him leaning forward tapping a packet of gum against the top of his computer screen. She Walks towards his desk and takes a stick of gum out of the pack.

"When's the president returning?" Gibbs asked her innocently.

"Um. Tomorrow. Noon. I'm flying out tonight to re-join the detail" she told him.

"Mind if Rebecca and I tag along" he asked not even trying to be discreet. She looked around the room before looking back at Gibbs. "Please"

"Sure, but you Sig Sauer's can't. We have a rule; No weapons on Air Force One unless you secret service" she told him. He continued to look at her. She just put her stick of gum in her mouth but didn't change her mind.

He takes his Sig out of his Belt and pulls it apart before placing it in his desk. They then both look at Rebecca. She does the same except she puts her gun in the top draw of Tony's desk as she hadn't been assigned a desk yet.

They walked off toward the lift but Rebecca still caught Abby's last comment "Wow Gibbs said please" this made her to laugh which caused both Gibbs and Agent Todd to look at her strangely.

**HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HI **

Gibbs and Rebecca were once again Air Force One they were seated half way down the plane on the bottom deck waiting for the president to come aboard. They were sat diagonally from each other with Gibbs sitting next to aisle watching the New football carrier while Rebecca sat looking around, tapping a rhythm out on the arm of her chair.

"Why'd you ask me to come along instead of Tony?" Rebecca asked finally focusing on Gibbs.

"Because Tony can be working on cold case where as you don't know NCIS policies yet" He told her briefly looking at her before looking back at the football carrier. She nods to show her understanding not that Gibbs was no longer paying her any more attention.

Suddenly over the speaker someone announces that the President has just arrived on the runway which cause all the people still putting the finishing touches on everything suddenly quickened their pace and within seconds they were all standing at their stations as the President enters the craft.

Kate walks back over to them once the president was in his office, she caught Gibbs looking at the football carrier eating his lunch.

"Expect him to drop?" Kate asked him

"I see your over the flu" he deflected while gesturing at the plate in front of her.

"Twenty-four hour bug. Tim got over it yesterday. Tim is Major Kerry" she informed him oblivious to his deflection as she sat eating her food.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that" he said watching her intently.

"I meet him for a drink yesterday. I told him we had to stop seeing each other" she told him.

"I mean we hadn't been dating that long. I mean, we knew each other on the detail for a few months before we started... dating. You know when you're on the job 24/7, how else do you get to know someone?" She staring Gibbs in the eyes, smiling while Rebecca sat there trying not to laugh wondering if Agent Todd was drunk by the way that she was trying to justify herself.

Keeping a straight face Gibbs continues watching her "Church" he simply states and the smile is immediately wiped off her face. Gibbs sends agent Todd a quick smile before the both turned to stare straight ahead where Gibbs caught sight of Rebecca with a hand over her mouth and her shoulder shaking with laughter. He just shakes his head at her bemused.

One of the stewards came to collect their plates and agent Todd pulls out her laptop to busy herself in order to forget her embarrassing ordeal. Meanwhile Gibbs catches sight of agent Todd's colleague walking with one of the reporters down to the President's office.

"Where are they going?" Gibbs asks standing up to watch the two walk down the aisle.

"The President promised 10 minutes to each of the press onboard. Since we kicked them off at Wichita, he's playing catch up" Agent Todd tells him looking at him briefly before looking back down at her laptop.

"Three years before 9/11, Clancy wrote a book where a terrorist hijacked a jetliner and crashed into the Capital" He say while turning around to examine the reporters behind him.

"In the Harrison Ford movie, the terrorists were reporters" he continues standing in the doorway of the press cabin.

"Gibbs, everybody onboard has been vetted by us for years" Agent Todd says slightly exasperated as she puts her laptop down and walks towards him "Except you and agent Haywood"

At this point Rebecca stands up silently and stands close to them. "In the film, they get their credentials from a secret service turncoat" Gibbs says before walking away. Agent Todd opens her mouth exasperated.

"I find the real kicker is that the secret service agent that gave the reporters their credentials in the Harrison Ford movie was called Agent Gibbs" Rebecca tells her which causes agent Todd to jump in fright not expecting her to be directly behind her. Having had her fun Rebecca smiled at her before she went back to her seat"

After a few minutes Gibbs eventually made his way back to their seats. "There's something different about this plane then Air Force One" Gibbs says shaking the doors in front of their seats.

"This is Air Force One" Agent Todd tells him, causing Rebecca to roll her eyes.

"You know what I mean" he says sitting back down in his seat.

"There's some minor differences. 2900 is newer, has some minor updates" she tells him absent minded as she types on her laptop.

"Like What?" Gibbs asks moving closer so that the reporter who's just walked out into the doorway doesn't hear. She lets out a sigh before turning towards him

"Rear loading hatch is bigger on the 2900. Extra forward lavatory. Locks are digital on 29 and keyed on this" before Gibbs can ask her anything else the intercom went off asking Gibbs and Rebecca to report to the Comm.

"K I want to know every difference on this plane no matter how small you think it is" he tells her before walking off with Rebecca in tow.

In Comm Gibbs puts on the pair of headphones and sat in the chair while with her own pair of headphones. "What's up"

"Major Kerry is dead. D.C cops found the body in his car on a street in Georgetown. Ducky and Abby'll update you" Tony says before quickly flipping to the camera down in autopsy.

"Another stroke?" Gibbs asks the ME immediately.

"I'm afraid so. But this time there are multiple embolic infarctions. The Major must have received a heavier dose then the commander" Ducky tells them looking up towards the camera.

"Dose of what Abby" Gibbs asks and the screen is flipped to the camera in Abby's Lab.

"It's venom, from a costal Taipan. It's a highly toxic Aussie snake. Well this junk zaps the nervous system and it clots the blood. You convulse then you stroke" Abby tells them before Ducky continues.

"The toxin is almost impossible to detect"

"Well truth is, Abby would have detected it if Rebecca and I hadn't interrupted her while she was ALSing the uniform" Tony guiltily confesses.

"The venom was in the uniform?"

"Yeah i found traces of DMSO in the collar and the cuffs. I think it was a mixed with the venom to help absorb through the skin" Abby informed them

"Major Kerry was the intended target. When he came down with the flu, he didn't put his uniform on until yesterday" Tony informed them.

"How did they get the poison into the uniforms?" Rebecca asked curious to know how something like this could have been pulled off.

"Well, they both have tags from Dry Doc Cleaners on 19th street" Abby said informing them of the only link between the two that she could find.

"DiNozzo, why are you still there on your ass? Get a team together and go hit that dry cleaners" Gibbs said his temper rising. Tony looks up at someone off screen before moving out of his seat, allowing Director Morrow to take his place.

"I've passed that baton onto the FBI. This has all the earmarks of Al-Qaeda; unexpected, well planned, brilliantly executed. But to what end?" Director Morrow told Gibbs.

"Wouldn't surprise me to hear Bin Laden on Al-Jazeera bragging about how he iced the President's ball carriers" Tony spoke up from his spot behind Director Morrow's chair.

"I don't think that's what he wants to brag about" The Director said turning to face him.

"Neither do I" Gibbs said while Rebecca stood behind him shaking her head unsure if it was due to Tony's humour or about his badly placed comment.

The screen goes black and Gibbs leans back in the chair. "I guess now we have to continue treating this as an assassination attempt then" Rebecca says before they quickly make their way down the stairs towards the football carrier.

"What dry cleaner do you use for your uniform" Rebecca asked the man while Gibbs walked off and grabbed Agent Todd's arm and dragged her off.

"Uhhhh Base cleaners, Quantico, ma'am" he told her. She gave a small nod and walked off in the direction Gibbs went only to see Gibbs drag Agent Todd into one of the lavatories. Rebecca's eyebrows shot up in surprise and a smile slowly formed on her face.

She stands outside the door leaning against the wall trying to listen in on the conversation but also keeping an eye out. All she heard was indistinguishable mumbles coming through the door then some muffled crying before silence.

Suddenly there were people rushing around and Gibbs and agent Todd out of the lavatory. Agent Todd turns to the Marine "Nobody get past you"

Agent Todd moves towards the President's office and the two NCIS Agents then rushed off towards the press cabin, where they saw one of the reporters lying on the ground surrounded by the medical staff. Gibbs and Rebecca immediately turn around and spot the opened armoury and they quickly move forward and open the doors. Gibbs pulls out two hand guns handing one to Rebecca and keeping one for himself, they run off down the hall and see one of the reporters slowly walking towards the marine.

"Sir, stop right there" The marine tells the reporter aiming his gun at the him.

"What happened" The reporter asks feigning confusion continuing to walk forward slowly.

"Freeze" He called out again, hands shaking slightly. By this point Rebecca and Gibbs have their guns pointed at his back.

"Get your hands in the air" Gibbs calls out.

"Sure, someone yelled for a doctor" The reporter called out as he turns around lifting the automatic and firing towards Gibbs and Rebecca. They quickly take aim and they each fire a single shot. The momentum of the two bullets force him back causing him to fall on his butt.

The Reporter stopped firing for a few moments getting over the shock of falling over. He then moved his finger back to the trigger but Rebecca and Gibb each let off another shot which caused the man to fall over dead.

They walked over the body as Agent Todd came walking out of the President's office ready to fire if necessary. As they reached the body Gibbs kicked the gun away before they continued the walk towards Agent Todd and they both held their guns out for her to take.

Gibbs and Rebecca were walking towards the door ready to disembark the plane when Agent Baer walked up to them. "I'm going to be doing paperwork for a week" he told the two agents.

"Oh yeah, us too" Gibbs replied giving a small laugh of despair.

"Agent Todd told me about her and Major Kerry when she tendered her resignation" Agent Baer said speaking directly to Gibbs.

"Are you accepting?" Gibbs asked turning to face Agent Baer.

"Of course, she broke the rules" He then turned to Rebecca and puts out towards her.

"Thank you Agent Haywood" He said taking her hand and giving it a firm shake before turning to Gibbs and shaking his hand as well. "Agent Gibbs"

"No thank you" Gibbs said before walking off the plane, Rebecca Throws Agent Baer a smile before following after Gibbs.

Gibbs took off at a light jog after Agent Todd and called out to her "I heard you quit Agent Todd"

Rebecca doesn't run to catch up she just watches them as they continue to walk ahead. She walked over to one of the cars parked in the car park just off the Tarmac and goes to drive off but before she does she heard Agent Todd call out to Gibbs confusion clear in her voice. "Is that a job offer?"

Rebecca just smile and drives off.

**HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HI **

Tony and Rebecca were sitting at their desks, Gibbs having just walked out to get coffee. Tony walked over to her desk and sits on the corner looking down at her as she fills in her paperwork.

"So how was Air Force One" he asked curious.

"Good. Little scary getting shot at" She say looking up at him. He looks at her sympathetically but before he can say anything else she continues.

"Was a surprised when Gibbs pushed Agent Todd into one of the Lavatories then he lock himself in there with her" This caused Tony's Eyebrows to skyrocket in disbelief.

"No way"

Nodding she continued. "Yup I couldn't really hear anything but someone was thrown against the door and went they came out she was a little red in the face"

Tony continued looking at her in disbelief, his jaw hanging open.

Rebecca laughed at his expression. "You want to hear the story with context now?"

Tony give a small nods

"After he cut your video call he went to talk to her in private but the conference rooms were all in use so he chose the lavatory. She must of pushed him away when he accused her of killing Major Kerry and Commander Trapp, she then started crying because she had been dating Major Kerry and had broken up with him the day he died" She lists.

Tony laughs "You got me. You have to tell Abby she'd get a kick out of that"

Before he can continue the lift dings and he races over to his desk pretending to do some work. Gibbs walked in and up to Tony, slapping him over the back of the head.

"Ow" Tony complained as Gibbs walks over to his own desk and sits down, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Work DiNozzo, Rebecca. Stop putting ideas in his head" They put their heads down and resume working after they send each other sheepish grins.

* * *

**Thank you for reading I will post the intro to the next episode in the next 2 days. I will also I will try and post the next chapter this time next week.**

**If anything needs fixing, you think anything need add please feel free to ask and please tell me what you think. 3**

**Rosebudxox**


	5. Hung out to Dry Intro and Part 1

**Hi all this is my first fanfiction and i'm not a great writer so if you could please leave any comments as to whether anything need to be changed, correcting (whether it doesn't make sense or punctually) and to leave any feedback you may have.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS and am not receiving anything from writing this**

* * *

In Quantico two teenagers had snuck out with the stealing the car that belonged to the girl's father. They were sat in the front seat kissing when he started to go further than she was comfortable with.

"Jimmy. Jimmy, Ugh I said stop" the girl said getting angry and pushing him back to his side of the car.

"God, hey. I sat my sorry ass down on a bus for three hours to hook-up with you" Jimmy replied getting annoyed.

"If you only came to hook-up you should have stayed in Charlottesville"

"Oh, come on. You know I love you" he said softly before leaning in towards her again. "Come here, come on"

"Jimmy! Stop it, I'll scream" she told him pushing against his shoulders. Before either could take command of the situation there was a loud crash as a pair of legs broke through the roof of the car spraying both teenagers with blood. The Young girl immediately started screaming unsure about what was really going on but once she saw the blood covered legs she lost all colour in her face and she screamed with more intensity while Jimmy sat there staring in shock watching the legs unsure of what to do.

HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HI

Tony and Rebecca were on their way to Gibbs' house to take him to their teams' latest time scene. They hopped out of Tony's car and made their way to the front to. Rebecca raised her hand to knock on the door but before she could Tony grabs the door handle and opens the door, holding it open allowing Rebecca to walk through.

All the lights were on but Gibbs didn't seem to be anywhere however Tony seemed to know where he was going so Rebecca followed him around into the hall where he once again opened the door and held it open for her. She walked in and the smell of sawdust with a hint of bourbon hit her. It was a strange mixture yet it somehow suited Gibbs. She walked down a few of the stairs and leant against the hand rail looking down at what Gibbs was doing.

"Don't you lock your door" Tony asked walking down the stairs past Rebecca and towards Gibbs.

"Nope" he replied walking around the wooden structure and working on a different section.

"Are you building a boat?" Rebecca ask curiously walking down the stairs and around the boat look at it in wonder. He just pause and looked up at her with a raised an eyebrow before going back to work on the boat.

"We got a call. Quantico. Marine got killed in an exercise." Tony said getting back on track.

"How" Gibbs asked not even bothering to look up this time.

"Night training jump. Guy's chute didn't open" Tony replied walking up beside Rebecca.

"His reserve chute fail to open?"

"I dunno, I tried your cell, your hard-line too" Tony said looking at a cell phone in a jar of paint thinner and the phone that was both on the wall that was off the hook and with the cable completely severed. Rebecca feigned a confused look before turning to face Tony.

"You did not you sat there playing Tetris, it wasn't until I stole your keys that you finally did anything" she said innocently as he threw her a playful glare before turning back to Gibbs, who was ignoring their banter and still sanding the frame of his boat.

"You know, my dad got me a me a power sander for my birthday. I don't really power-sand much. You're welcome to it" Tony told Gibbs trying to smoothly change the subject.

"Except that bare bulb and that cable going to the idiot box, you see a power cord around here anywhere" Gibbs asked as Tony and Rebecca started to look around in search of a power source.

"You use hand tools, huh?" Tony asked after finding no power cable.

"I use my hands. You call Ducky?" Gibbs asked placing his tool belt down on the table.

"Not yet" Rebecca piped up before Tony could even open his mouth.

"Give me your cell" Gibbs called out to no one in general as he climbed the stairs. Tony and Rebecca turn and look at each other debating who should hand over their phone.

"You do it you were only using it for Tetris earlier so you obviously don't need it" Rebecca tells him. Begrudgingly Tony throws his phone up to where Gibbs is impatiently waiting. Once Tony throws his phone towards Gibbs. He climbs the rest of the stairs and out of the basement.

Rebecca then turns to Tony. "I hope he doesn't throw your phone into another can of paint thinner"

Tony's eyes widen in horror at the possible loss of his phone before turning to Rebecca with a slight glare.

"Come on. We don't want to keep him..." before she could continue though the light was turned out and they were left standing in the dark. "Waiting"

"Isn't he lovely" Rebecca stated sarcastically as she carefully made her way up the stairs, a hand firmly planted on the handrail to keep her from falling.

HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HIAS_HI

When they arrived at the scene there were people setting up some lights to illuminate the SUV and the surrounding area. The three of them followed the marine towards the scene where they caught sight of the man in his navy gear only half visible as his legs were buried in the roof of the SUV.

"He impaled an SUV?" Tony asked shocked as they made their way towards the scene.

"Like he was laser-guided sir" The marine told them formerly.

"Where are the other jumpers?" Gibbs asked.

"Over there sir" gesturing towards where a group of men were standing. "They landed in the drop zone 400 metres north of the road"

"Just one stick?" Gibbs asked pulling a notebook out of one of his pockets and started writing notes.

"Yes, sir. I guess the Jump Master held the others back when the victims chute didn't open"

"Did you secure the paraloft and the aircraft" Gibbs asked not looking up this time

"Yes, sir. I also have the marines who didn't make the jump under guard at the hanger"

"Yeah put them with the others. Just keep them all separated" Gibbs said.

Gibbs's attention at that point was drawn towards a teenage girl muttering away with splatters of blood covering the left side of her face. Her body was shaking from both the shock and the cold night air. Unshed tears glistened in her eyes as she looked towards the ground with her arms wrapped around herself.

Next to her was a slightly older looking boy who had his shoulders hunched up due to the cold and was smoking away on a newly lit cigarette. He stood away from the girl and was ignoring her completely.

"Oh My God" she was muttering in slight shock trying to calm herself.

"These the witnesses" Gibbs asks the marine as he walks towards the two teenagers.

"Yes sir" the marine replied as he followed close behind.

As soon as Gibbs was close enough she started speaking. "My dad's going to kill me. He's on duty and he doesn't know that I took his SUV"

"Your dad's a marine?" Gibbs asked almost curiously.

"Yes, sir" she said politely as she looked him in the eye.

"Major sergeant Tom Schaefer, sir. He's a TI at Quantico" The marine told Gibbs.

"Your dad a marine too?" Tony asked the boy who looked uninterested in the conversation and looked as though he would rather be anywhere else.

"No way" Jimmy told him scrunching up his face and scratching the back of his head.

A look quickly flashes over Gibbs face at the boy's response. "You cold Sarah?" he asked her kindly.

"A little" she responded shyly not wanting to kick up a fuss.

At her response however, Gibbs walked over to Jimmy and roughly yanks his jacket off so quick he had no chance to say anything "Thanks" Gibbs said immediately turning around and ignoring him.

"Here you go" He said placing the Jacket around the girl's shoulders. Sarah looks up at him with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you"

"Special Agents Gibbs, Dinozzo and Haywood" Gibbs introduced, gesturing to himself, Tony and Rebecca in respective order. "NCIS want to tell us what happened"

"We were... parked, and..." Sarah was saying getting nervous continually glancing towards Jimmy every time she paused.

"We were hanging out listening to dashboard confessional" Jimmy said butting in, in a uncaring manner.

"What?" Gibbs asked confused

"Emo" Tony said only managing to confuse Gibbs even further.

"Emo?"

"Emo, short for emotional. It was emotional music radio Gibbs" Rebecca whispered to Gibbs while turning her back on the two teens.

"Okay. So you were listening to music and…" Gibbs encouraged them to continue, still not understanding what dashboard confessional was.

"He smashed through the roof" Sarah told him gaining some confidence in what she was saying

"Wham, pow. Blood everywhere. Jimmy continued.

"And I screamed and we ran for help" Sarah said stuttering.

"I met them about a click down the road on our way to the scene" The marine informed the agents.

"I felt bad for leaving him there" This caused Gibbs to look back up at her.

"He was alive?" Gibbs questioned in slight disbelief.

She nods. "I heard him groan"

"It was a death rattle" Jimmy told them wanting to put in his two cents once again.

"Have you ever heard a death rattle" Both Tony and Rebecca asked simultaneously turning to looked at the boy.

"I was using it as a trope" Jimmy told them as though they were stupid.

"A what?" Gibbs asked once again confused.

"A trope. A figurative use of expression" Jimmy explained to Gibbs as he waved his hands everywhere and Rebecca just shook her head at Gibbs's obliviousness.

"Call her dad, have him pick her up" he told the marine exasperation.

At this Jimmy perks up. "Does this mean I get to go"

"Not until Major Sergeant Schaefer gets here. I'm sure he'll have a trope or two for you" Gibbs told the boy wanting to make his life hell for as long as he could.

The four of them made their way over to the SUV where they saw Ducky climbing up a ladder which was positioned next the SUV.

"Ducky's here" Gibbs told them

"Yeah and on a ladder. I'll go get the monopod" Tony told them as he turned and walked back in the direction of the NCIS van. Gibbs and Rebecca drew closer to SUV as Ducky climbed the ladder and sat level with the roof of the SUV.

"Last time I was up this high I was hanging a piñata for my nephew's birthday party" Ducky said to them without looking in their direction.

"Was it a good party?" Rebecca asked a smile forming on her face. He turned around and looked down at her.

"They were like little ravenous beasts" he told her with a fond smile.

"What we got Duck" Gibbs asked pulling them back on track. Ducky pulled out his flashlight and started examining the marines head injuries.

"Oh abrasions, the tree must have slowed his decent a bit" he informed them looking up at the tree above them.

"Purple discolouration. Neck broken, I'd say. Hardly surprising given the rapid descent followed by the equally rapid deceleration" Ducky continued as Gibbs and Rebecca snapped their gloves into place. Gibbs made his way over to the chute whereas Rebecca made her way around the SUV to look over all the damage that was caused more closely.

"The two over there said he groaned after he decelerated" Rebecca said waving her hand in the general direction of the witness as she inspected the debris spread across the backseat.

"It's possible" Ducky said contemplating this latest bit of information. "But I won't know anything until I do the autopsy"

Gibbs pulled out his flash light and looked down at the chute draped down the side of the SUV.

"Looks like a number of his shroud line failed. Enough of those go, the chute doesn't catch air. It tootsie-rolls; puts you down like a roman candle" Gibbs told them.

"Were they cut?" Rebecca asked walking back around to take a closer look.

"Nah they look worn" he said shining the beam of light on a few of the lines showing her a few of the fraying ends. Before moving the light up further and seeing the reserve chute untouched.

"He still had his reserve chute on. Why didn't he pull it?" Gibbs wondered aloud but before any suggestions could be made Tony's voice called out to them.

"Hey! Look who I found" which caused them to turn around to face him only to see him and a very out of place Agent Todd following slightly behind.

Agent Todd was dressed in formal business attire and heels that weren't appropriate for the environment they are in. A grin covered Rebecca's face as she forced herself not to laugh at how out of place she looked.

"MP weren't going to let her pass" Tony told them placing his bags on the ground and rummaged through them and pulling out their electronic measurer. He threw it to Rebecca before making his way over towards where Ducky sat on his ladder with the camera.

Rebecca started making her way around the SUV taking measurements and taking down notes as Kate made her way over towards Gibbs.

"I got my sig and badge but HQ didn't issue me my photo ID" she informed them as she walked around the tree next the SUV getting her first look at the dead marine. "Oh God. Is this for real"

"Unfortunately, my dear, it is" Ducky said looking down at her briefly.

Unsympathetically Gibbs handed her a pair of gloves. "put them on"

"Ah, your first crime scene with us Caitlin"

"What about air force one?" Kate replied.

"I think he was trying to say is this is your first case as a NCIS agent" Rebecca said without looking up from notebook.

"Tony take a photo for prosperity" Ducky called out.

"Forget prosperity. Sun's gonna be up soon" Gibbs called out pulling a box out of his bag. Welcome to NCIS" Opening the box and showing Caitlin a pair of boots.

Kate pulled out one of the boots and looked at them before looking back up at Gibbs. "how'd you know my size?"

Gibbs just smirks and pulls a NCIS cap down over her head. "Put them on. Can't work a field in high heels.

Rebecca stealthily shuffled her way over to where Tony was standing and elbowing him gently. "Well this all depends on what kind of work we're talking about" Rebecca whispered to him raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Tony looked down at her with a bright smile coating his face. "I was just thinking the same thing, we must've been made for one another"

She went to reply but Gibbs' and Kate's simultaneous replies of "Oi, knock it off you two" and "You two are disgusting"

They shared a mischievous look. "Yes Boss" "Why thank you Kate" were their replies as they turned around to once again start taking measurements and photos but before they could start they both received a quick sharp hit to the back of the head. They both flinched and let out small moans of pain.

"Sorry Boss" They both mumbled holding the backs of their heads as they separated and made their way to separate ends of the SUV. Tony was the first of the pair to notice that Gibbs had walked off so he turned and looked up to where Ducky was sitting

"Ducky? Why would Gibbs rip his hard line out and dunk his cell phone into a jar of paint thinner?" There was a brief moment of realization as Ducky paused his examination of the body to look at Tony. "Oh dear"

"What?" Tony asked slightly concerned.

"I should have realised the time of year" Ducky started as he climbed down the ladder to sit in the SUV. "It's his anniversary"

"Which marriage" He asked as he took more photos.

"Why the last one of course. Isn't it always?"

"What about his last wife would cause his to drop his phone in paint thinner" Rebecca asked confused.

"Every year, ex-wife number three gets drunk on their anniversary and calls him. Repeatedly" Ducky replied as he started to look at the wounds on the body's legs. Rebecca and Tony made eye contact as Rebecca mouthed three in surprise to which Tony just shrugged.

"Why doesn't he just change his number then?"

"I have no idea. In case you haven't noticed, Gibbs is a man of more questions than answers" Ducky told them as they let out a slightly amused laugh.

When Kate and Gibbs finally made their way back to the scene Kate was wearing her new boots which made Rebecca let out a quiet laugh while Tony took a photo. "Thanks Dinozzo" Kate thanked him sarcastically.

"Hey, you could be the NCIS poster-girl in that outfit" Tony replied smiling happily at which Kate smiled back fakely.

"Well She'd defiantly leave an impression" Rebecca responded unsure herself what exactly she was referring to.

* * *

**Sorry for the Very late update. This hasn't yet been edited i just though i would put it up now and edit soon. If you see any problems please tell me and Please tell me what you think of the story so far. I will try and update as soon as possible. (the more comments and favorites i get the quicker i will be at updating)**  
**Thanks for reading.**  
**Rosebudxox**


End file.
